Project Summary/Abstract The objective of the short-term research training program, the Veterinary Research Scholars Program (VRSP), is to provide veterinary students having completed their 1st or 2nd year, with an intensive 12-week summer research-oriented experience, a research mentor & advocate, and journal clubs & workshops to teach research study design and skills, research ethics, and writing and presenting research results. This application requests funding for 8 scholars annually for 5 years who will be paired with elite faculty research mentors representing 10 departments at K- State. Scholars will benefit from strong K-State research expertise in the areas of 1) infection- immunity & public health, 2) comparative medicine-model organisms-translational research, 3) cellular function in health and disease, and 4) basic and applied physiology & pharmacology. To ensure that the most highly qualified applicants apply, scholars will be actively recruited from the K-State CVM as well as nationally and internationally, and strategic efforts are in place to increase diversity within our applicant pool. In addition to mentored hypothesis-driven research and weekly activities, scholars will benefit from guest speakers and tours to local research facilities (i.e. corporate, USDA) to meet veterinarian researchers and learn about exciting career options. All scholars will be required to present their research at the K-State Summer Research Day, National Veterinary Scholars Symposium, as well as at the K-State Phi Zeta Research Day and will be encouraged to publish their work in peer-reviewed journals. Through providing this intensive summer experience, the goal of the VRSP is to provide the foundational tools and inspiration for talented veterinary scholars to pursue research degrees and careers as veterinarian researchers. Since K-State VRSP?s inception in 1998, more than 270 scholars have completed research through the K-State VRSP and more than 40% subsequently pursued advanced training, demonstrating the impact of the mentored research program on supplying veterinarian researchers to today?s workforce. Program alumni have become successful veterinarian researchers, advancing science with careers in academic research and teaching, public health (e.g., CDC, USDA), and in public policy development. The VRSP has an experienced leadership team, with both an external and internal advisory committees to ensure this success continues. With strong K-State, CVM, and faculty commitment to programmatic success, cutting edge research with outstanding biomedical scientists and laboratories at K-State, and renewed NIH support from the T35 program, K-State?s VRSP aims to continue leading the way in training the veterinarian researchers of tomorrow.